VerbenaxViolet (LEN)
VerbenaxViolet (VerxVio) or LEN (レン Ren) is the creator of various fantasy stories one of her favorites would be the Yotokaido, Crimson Blood and VERxVIO on the Rainbow series. Present In 2011, LEN gets busy more often than usual due to her studies thus resulting her to stop making mangas. Though she would usually think of ideas to put in her mangas whenever she has free time. LEN has the idea of making random pictures and comics of the characters she plays in her Facebook account and also tends to draw her UTAUs almost every minute. Works (Summarized) Works (Manga Series) 'Yotokaido Pentalogy ' She admitted that the Yotokaido Series came from her favorite manga and anime, Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. However, she made some twists in the plot and some confusing personalities in each characters which ended up being answered with a dark past. Aside from that, Yotokaido was supposed to be a one-shot manga in 2007 with the very long title La RosexLe ChocolatxLa Cerise (RosexChocolatexCherry in French) but it was soon elevated in 2008 when LEN realized that the title does not make sense and it does not match up with the story. In La RosexLe ChocolatxLa Cerise, the only characters present in the pre-made of Yotokaido would be Aoyaka Higuchi (renamed as Ayako Higuchi), Torotoshi Hagami (renamed as Kuro Hayami) and some elder witch with no name (presumed to be Echo Lowleit). The story is that Aoyaka took pity of a poor boy and tried to convince Torotoshi to help him in which he refused (but in the end, they still helped him). It is still pending if the sequel of Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~ will be made. 'Crimson Blood Trilogy ' LEN based this series from two of Jun Mochizuki's works namely Crimson Shell and Pandora Hearts . She firmly stayed in the plot of Crimson Blood that Lawrence would enter Crimson Blood Company for a certain reason, got shocked from hearing that it was a supernatural company, tried to escape but stayed and summoned an alchemy by himself. LEN then made two other stories named Crimson Blood: Re-Act! and Crimson Blood ~Rise to Oblivion~ and changed Crimson Blood (1st story) to Crimson Blood -Zero- to avoid confusion between the name of the series and story. 'Celestian Duology' Celestian Series is based from Pandora Hearts and Umineko no Naku Koro ni since there are 4 powerful families fighting to take over Celestia and the Land of Gold at the same time. Basically, the story is all about heirs and heiress who can control the 4 elements (Water, Wind, Earth and Fire) with additional of 2 elements namely Dark and Light. Since people care about domination, they have to fight to get it even if it means killing oneself. 'Oni Realm Trilogy ' Oni Realm is a new series created in 2011. The old title for it is Nightmare Realm '''but LEN thought that it does not make sense at all, so she renamed it. The original plot is that '''Eric Monroe (renamed as Lars Garland) is a agent who crossdress as a girl in order to solve supernatural cases but LEN change the story because a detective story does not match with the dark themes stored in the story instead she made a story about monsters (oni), humans and elves with the ability to transform animals into deadly weapons. The way clothes were drawn and also the transforming of organisms are based in Soul Eater and Disgaea . As a fan of the Disgaea game, LEN wanted to make a story badly and ended up having Oni Realm as the story for her obssession of wanting to draw 'unsual' clothing. 'With the Dead Trilogy' Somewhere in mid-2009, LEN became obssessed with the first-shooter game, Left 4 Dead through her favorite YouTube gamers,kilplixism and Criken. She also tried the game herself but was upset that the game kept on lagging. 'VERxVIO on the Rainbow Trilogy ' The series is based on CLAMP in Wonderland and Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora because of the crossovers of characters and reincarnations. LEN made this to out of wonder if they met and how would each react with one another. So, basically, the stories are made out of curiosity. The story,' Looking through Reflections' is dark themed and several things are happening between the real world and the reflect world. Works (Manga Singles) 'I Hereby Declare You Masahiko and Fumio' The story is obviously taken from I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry since it is all about boys being in love (but in the movie, they ended up going through separate ways). However, in this vesion, LEN made Masahiko and Fumio to like one another to the point of actually caring (they hated each other in the past). This story is just a way to ease LEN's yaoi fangirlism inside. 'We Are Opposites!' We Are Opposites! is a story based from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt but with a twist with the angel (Ranshi) being in Hell and the devil (Ayumi) being in Heaven. 'Capo: Nao' LEN made this out of her favorite movie, Kung Fu Panda but she is still pushing through the story. Works (Novels) 'Take the Lead' A 16 year old dancer dreamed on having the title "Lord of the Dances". But, in order to have the title, he must go on an adventure in the three nations of Gralace. 'Alone: Boy Meets Girl' A sickly girl unexpectedly meets a highly intelligent boy when he crashed her hospital window. Slowly but surely, this two develops feelings for one another but it seems the wheel has turned. 'Light ~Descendant of Salvatore~' Shinji Murakami thinks that he is just a normal person in Alacer. However, as he explores deeper in the legend of the land, he realizes that he isn't really what he think he is, which shocks him severely. Influences According to LEN, she found a lot of inspirations and influences along her journey. *Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden - Masashi Kishimoto *Shaman King - Hiroyuki Takei *Crimson Shell - Jun Mochizuki *Disgaea - Nippon Ichi *Soul Eater - Atsushi Okubo *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles - CLAMP *Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki *Kobato. - CLAMP *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko Extra Notings 'Ninja Saga' LEN then decides to make pictures and comics of the characters she plays. She has grown obssessed in making a story of her characters in Emagist Entertainment Limited 's Ninja Saga in her Facebook account'. '''Her two ninjas (one from her account orginally and another from her sister's account) made a promise during their childhood days to be promoted in the same level at the same time until they reach Jonin but unfortunately one of them needed to stay behind and break their promise. 'UTAUloid' LEN never taken UTAU very seriously so whenever she would make comics it would be out of randomness since she indicated that 'their is no actual story' in her UTAUs. But she is still working on it. Her UTAUs are planned to be 3 of them namely Rei Kotomine (Normal voice), Rie Kotomine (High voice) and Ryou Kotomine (Low voice) and she made them somewhat like 'sisters'. However, even if they are already planned, she decided to not give them to public fearing of bad comments. Ryou is, so far, the only one who doesn't have her voicebank yet but Rei and Rie already have their own but they have problems with their pronounciations. Recently, LEN already planned to make an ACT2 for Rei and Rie but no plans on making Ryou's voicebank. She went too far to the point of actually planning Appends for each of her UTAUs which can be viewed in her memo . Links *Official site (in English and Japanese'') *WordPress *Blogspot *FictionPress *deviantArt *YouTube *SmackJeeves Category:Extras